


"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE"

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, gyu is a doctor, hao is a cop, i love them, minghao gets shot and mingyu panics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: hope you enjoyed!
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE"

Usually, Mingyu would be right at home in the emergency room, the adrenaline helping him through 8 cases in a night before he'd pass out in the staff room. Usually.  
Today, however, was not the case, all sense of cool and calm flying out the window the second he was informed of Minghao being wheeled in there after being shot in the shoulder.

He had immediately rushed to a very disheveled and out of breath (but conscious nonetheless) Minghao, who seemed completely unfazed for someone who'd just been shot, aside from the telltale paleness of skin due to blood loss.  
"I'm gonna be okay gyu, it wasn't a fatal hit, stop freaking out.", he tried to calm the elder down a bit but in vain, seeing how Minghao himself was quite breathless and wincing in pain.  
"Nothing's ever fatal enough for you Minghao, shut up!", Mingyu scolded.  
"Ok, true, but I'm still gonna need you to calm down."  
"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? THERE'S BLOOD _EVERYWHERE_ "

Thankfully, Seokmin and Jeonghan showed up the next second, one already prepped to treat Minghao while the younger took it upon himself to get Mingyu's breathing back to normal.  
"Mingyu, I'm gonna need you to sit down somewhere and actually _breathe_. Hao's gonna be fine, like he said, the shot wasn't fatal and Jeonghan hyung is the best surgeon in Seoul, he'll have hao patched up in no time so there's no need to worry.", Seokmin pulled Mingyu to sit beside him outside the OR as the staff and Jeonghan wheeled Minghao in for surgery.

"But- but he got _shot_ seok, he could've _DIED_ we-", Mingyu began, but Seokmin cut him off. "No one's dying, stop that train of thought right now. Minghao is okay, he's a cop, it's an occupational hazard. Everything is gonna be fine. Now, you sit here and I'm gonna go get you something to eat before you pass out or something."

*******

Minghao felt lightheaded as he woke up, his brain slowly registering the fact that he's in a hospital bed and the dizziness most probably because of the anesthesia wearing off.  
It took him a few blinks to fully open his eyes and see the people surrounding his bed. There was Seungcheol, and the rest of the guys from the station, along with Jeonghan, Seokmin and of course Mingyu, on a chair right beside him looking like he hadn't slept all night.

"Hey.", Minghao smiled up at him. Mingyu however, wasn't looking happy. "Don't "hey" me, tell me who the FUCK told you it was a good idea to leave without putting on a bulletproof vest before opening fire at a fucking DRUG CARTEL."  
The room was silent, all eyes on Mingyu and him, waiting for Minghao's reply.  
Minghao sighed, head dropping in embarrassment, "Okay, I accept that was very stupid of me, sorry for that."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it hao, you've gotten yourself a 2 week long suspension.", Jihoon spoke up from where he stood. "What??? That's ridiculous hyung, what the hell?", Minghao looked to Seungcheol, their team captain, for some support.  
"Don't look at me kid, be grateful Jihoon got them to bring it down to just 2 weeks, they were gonna send you home for a month.", Seungcheol raised his hands in defeat.

"My record's been clear this **whole** time, and I mess up ONE time and they suspend me? Unfair.", Minghao argued but in vain. He knew there wasn't much he could do.  
Seungcheol chuckled, bringing a hand to pat his good shoulder,"You did good hao but let's be honest here, your record is NOT as clear as you always claim it to be. Now, go home, get some rest, and then we'll see you back at the station when you're fully recovered, yeah?" He looked up at Mingyu, "Take good care of him, he's an integral part of the team."

After that, everyone filed out of the room, leaving Minghao alone with Mingyu, who _clearly_ had some anger to work through with his impulsive boyfriend.  
"One of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack with all the shit you pull Minghao.", He scolded, pacing around the room.  
"You're still too young and healthy to get a heart attack though.", Minghao mused. "Yeah but with the way you're going, you're gonna keep cutting off years from my lifespan and before you know it, I'll be dead and then you're gonna have to live the rest of your life depressed and lonely.", Mingyu stopped beside the bed, arms crossed and shaking his head unapprovingly.

"Hmm, don't want that happening, it'd be quite boring without you, and I wouldn't have anyone to cook for me either, what a loss.", Minghao pouted, reaching out to hold Mingyu's hand and pull him closer.  
Mingyu sat down on the bed, "Exactly, so I'd really appreciate it if you stopped being so reckless when it comes to your safety and making us all worry, because I wasn't kidding when I say I almost got a heart attack last night."  
Minghao smiled, "Touchè."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
